


the memories are gone, the aftershocks live on

by stars_in_our_eyes



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Swearing, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/stars_in_our_eyes
Summary: The crash. The aftermath. All Catherine can remember is who she used to be.





	the memories are gone, the aftershocks live on

“I don’t like it here,” Aragon frowned, surveying the dimly-lit bar.

“That’s because you haven’t had a drink,” Anne giggled, clutching a beer.

“And you’ve had too many.” Aragon took the glass away. Anne pouted. “Besides, one of us has to be sober to drive, and it’s definitely not going to be you.”

Anne snorted. “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Look at my girlfriend, isn’t she sooo pretty?” Anne slurred to a stranger sitting at the bar beside her. He nodded nervously, evidently made uncomfortable by the highly drunk stranger talking to him.

“Hey baby, wanna drink?” A man asked Anne, touching her.

“Let’s get out of here,” Aragon said sharply, disgust written all over her features.

Aragon drove them in silence. Anne was too rowdy to deal with when she was drunk. It was kind of cute, though.

“Babe, watch out!” Anne shouted, pointing at a car veering straight at them.

The last thing Aragon saw before going unconscious was the glass windshield shattering as the two cars collided.

Anne called Cleves to pick them up, heart pounding. Aragon was unconscious and losing blood quickly.

“It’s Aragon,” Anne gasped out, before Cleves even had the chance to ask what was going on. “There was a d-driver, I think he was drunk, he crashed his car into ours...” Anne trailed off, shaking with sobs.

“Hang on, we’ll be right there.” 

As soon as they got there they rushed her into the hospital. A deep cut was still bleeding on her arm. 

Anne sat and waited in the waiting room for hours, trying to keep her eyes away from the decay all around her. Was this Aragon’s fate? Dying in a blank white room in a hospital gown?

Anne shook off the thought. 

A nurse came into the waiting room, her heels clacking against the linoleum floor.

“Miss Boleyn? You can see her now.”

Anne nodded and stood up, imagining she was brushing the aura of death off.

When Anne saw the state Aragon was in she nearly screamed. Tangled wires and cords attached to monstrous-looking machines and held Aragon in a web of machinery and tubes.

“Babe, are you okay?” Anne asked, sitting down beside the bed and reaching for her girlfriend’s hand.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Aragon asked politely, pulling her hand away. She smiled at Anne; but it was a smile laced with ice reserved for strangers and pricks, certainly not her girlfriend.

Realization dawned on Anne, just as the doctor came in clutching a clipboard.

“She’s suffering amnesia. Now, I would normally say it’s retrograde, but I’ve never seen anything like this, Miss...”

“Boleyn,” she said.

“Well, Miss Boleyn, your girlfriend seems to believe she is royalty from Tudor times.”

“Pardon, pray tell... what is a girlfriend?” Aragon spoke up, still watching from her bed.

“It’s a significant other, Mrs. Aragon,” the doctor explained.

“Significant others? With a woman? That’s ridiculous. Impossible!” Aragon slammed her hands down. “The Lord forbids it.”

Anne knew it wasn’t really her Aragon, but hearing her say such things... it was if something broke inside her, a well of tears that had been building up longer than she thought possible finally streaming out. All the black mascara she had toiled to put on ran down her face as hot tears fell onto her dress. 

She ran out of the hospital, her ears ringing. Someone might have yelled at her to stop or to slow down, but she couldn’t hear. All she could hear was Aragon saying that they couldn’t be together. 

That wasn’t a world Anne wanted to live in.


End file.
